Sweet Dreams
by NotTheJealousType
Summary: Shego is forced to test out Drakken's latest invention, a machine that allows her to attack Kim when she is most vulnerable. As usual things don't go as planned. KiGo


Hello! This just kind of popped in my head and I always wanted to write a Kigo story, so here we are. First chapter is mainly an intro.

I don't own Kim Possible or any scary movies from the 80's.

Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1

Shego thought that she had made it clear to her employer early on that she did not like being disturbed while sleeping. Apparently it had slipped Drakken's mind and after Shego had a "word" with him, it would remain forever planted in his mind.

Then again, beating one's boss half to death often resulted in a loss of job. So Shego would keep it to a threat this time and refrain from actually striking the blue man. Her fists clenched tightly, Shego walked into the large laboratory that made up the majority of Drakken 's current layer.

"Ah, Shego! Right on time!" Drakken clapped his hands together gleefully. Shego groaned in response. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to him this early in the morning.

"I've come up with the perfect plan to finally rid us of that annoying Kim Possible!" Drakken's voice echoed around the large open lab and Shego almost grimaced in pain. Her ear's didn't deserve this punishment.

"Okay Doc, before you go on some long spiel about what ever hunk of junk you've just made, two things." Shego paused momentarily, but not long enough for Drakken to interject.

"One, turn the volume down. You're too damn loud." Shego glared at him and he shrank back slightly.

"Two, why couldn't this wait till the freaking morning? It's Four in the morning, for god's sake!" Shego growled at him and he barely stopped himself from cowering in fear.

"Well uhh… you see…." Drakken fumbled for words to explain himself.

"Spit it out."

"I… I watched a scary movie, couldn't sleep and decided to work in the lab instead." Shego wished his explanation surprised her, she really did. But this was just… such a Drakken thing to do…

Some of her anger melted and took the shape of pity. This was just sad.

"Alright Doc. Just tell me what you invented so I can go back to bed." Shego sighed in frustration. She wouldn't yell at him now, maybe in the morning.

" Ahem. Well Shego, I have thought long and hard about how to deal with Kim Possible and finally I have come up with the perfect plan." Drakken recovered from his earlier state of fear quickly, if only to rant about his invention.

"The best time to attack Kim Possible is when she is most vulnerable. Like the rest of humanity this time of weakness is while she is asleep. My new invention will allow us to strike Kim Possible at this time, while she is asleep and dreaming." Shego half listened to her boss, though in the back of her mind this whole plan sounded oddly familiar.

"So Shego, your job is to infiltrate Kim Possible's dreams. I wanted to give it a bit of a test drive before we commence with the real plan." Drakken watched Shego expectantly, waiting for her to respond.

"Wait... Let me get this right. Instead of letting me sleep, you want me to go mess around in Princess's head?" Shego asked, annoyed.

"That is exactly what I want, though I'd appreciate if you didn't "mess around" in her head yet. Tonight is supposed to just be a test run." Drakken clarified.

Shego wasn't exactly happy with the whole idea. She preferred to stay out of people's minds if possible and she did love her sleep…

"Fine. I'll do it, but I'm charging you for overtime." Shego crossed her arms defiantly and waited to see if Drakken would protest her demands. When he just smiled triumphantly instead she released I sigh of exasperation.

"Good, shall we get started then?"

"Yeah, whatever." Shego growled through a yawn.

Drakken led Shego to a hospital like bed and motioned for her to lie down. She did so reluctantly and flinched slightly when Drakken placed a metal contraption onto her head.

"For this to work, you're going to have to be asleep as well. I have already locked to Kim Possible's brain waves with a satellite and I will then be able to project you into her dreams." Draakken explained while tightening the metal object on Shego's head then adjusting some dials on the machine that was connected to said metal object by several wires.

"This is safe, right?" Shego asked, wondering if the larger paycheck was really worth it. Drakken seemed to have conveniently not heard her and though she would never voice the concern aloud, his lack of response made her slightly nervous.

"Alright, everything looks ready to go. Remember Shego, this is only a test run so don't overdo it. Just get a feel for being in her mind for today." Drakken smiled at the many gauges of the machine then turned to face an expressionless Shego.

"Uh Doc, you said I needed to be asleep first, right?" Shego asked, trying to delay things a bit.

"Ah! Right, I almost forgot!" Drakken reached towards a nearby medical tray and held up a syringe.

"This should do the job. You'll be out in no time." He grabbed Shego's arm and quickly released the liquid in the needle into her blood stream.

Shego felt the effects within seconds. She could barely keep her eyes open and before she could pass out a question came to her.

"What scary movie did you watch?" Shego's voice was barely audible.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street…" Drakken answered sheepishly.

"That explains a lot…" Shego grumbled as her eyes slid closed and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
